Justice Rangers Origins
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Rewrite of ASPTE. The evil Lord Draccal has teamed with all the villains of the Multiverse so he can rule. So it's up to the Toa Nuva and other heroes to team up and defeat the dark lord.
1. Chapter 1

**(You readers enjoy Justice Rangers: origins. Just to let you know this takes place after Ninjago the final battle, The Toa Nuva have their 2008 looks. Plus they all live on Bara Magna. I don't own these characters that you are about to see. Except for the villain. Enjoy)**

Some people believe there is only one world, but what is there is more then one world. Completely different from each other. Let's just say it'll start one adventure of a lifetime.

"I send this message to all villains across the multiverse. I am General Draccal. You cannot see me, but in due time you will see me. But I ask you this would you to rule the world or more worlds. That's right you're world isn't the only one there are countless worlds to take over. Join me in Bara Magna and we can rule all!" said Draccal and the audio trasnsmission ended.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bara Magna, the Toa Nuva are fighting off a squadron of black robots with cybernetic wings, black helmets with red eyes, black armor with red marks on the chest. Tahu blocked an attack with his rotating blade and a fire beam at the robot's head.

Onua grabbed a robot and rips the arms off, and then stomps on it's head. "Behind you!" Onua warned Kopaka.

Kopaka uses his blizzard blade to freeze a robot. Then Pohatu uses his twin propellers to shatter the robot into pieces. "Not bad." Pohatu commented.

Kopaka aimed his skyblaster at in the air and shot down a robotic demon. "Nice shot." said Pohatu.

"Just shut up and fight." said Kopaka sternly. Kopaka dodges a robotic demon's sword, and aims his skyblaster at the robotic demon, but Tahu blocks the attack with his sword. Lewa slashes a robotic demon with his sword.

Then all of all sudden there was a bright light that blinded all the robotic demons and then they all get smacked and slashed by a lance. The Toa Nuva look up and they see an old face. "Miss me?" Takanuva asked.

"Where have you been?" Gali asked.

"Long story." said Takanuva.

But their reunion was short lived when a energy beam captured the Toa Nuva and the camera revealed a being with dark red armour, black gauntlets, a black cape, and a helmet where you can only see white eyes. "You fought well Toa." said the person.

"Who are you?" Tahu asked.

"I am Lord Draccal." He introduced himself. "Your new master."

"You won't get away with this." said Kopaka.

"We will stop you." said Tahu.

"I highly doubt that." said Draccal as he opened up a red portal.

"There will be others to stop you." Takanuva replied.

"I will stop them and anyone who comes in my way." said Draccal. "You will all be lost!"

Draccal throws the Toa Nuva in the portal, and when Takanuva was the last one to be thrown the portal closes. "Now then, let's get this invasion started."

* * *

The Toa Nuva are traveling through the portal. "Stay together!" Tahu shouted.

"We can't!" Pohatu shouted.

"We can't give up guys!" Takanuva replied right before the Toa Nuva all got separated in the portal.

 **Ok it was short, but it was all I can think of. I would like to thank Wardude for giving me the idea to reboot all star punch time explosion. Which I admit it was a stupid title. So Justice Rangers Origins is the new story title. That reminds me I'm rebooting the Prince Toa, and it's going to be different from the original story. Please review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Onua is traveling through the portal and spiralling out of control. "Pohatu!" Onua shouted.

* * *

Then a portal opens up and Onua comes out of it and lands on a tree with red and white stripes. "Ow!" Onua said and he looked up and sees the portal closed up and disappeared. "No!"

But he hears some weird music and he sees a land covered in candy and sugary sweets, treats and snacks. But he noticed the words "Sugar Rush" written in green sugar surrounded by a lake of chocolate.

"Su-gar Rush?" Onua said and looked around and looked down to that he's really high up. Onua jumped down to another branch, but it was double striped and the branch disappeared and he fell and landed on the ground.

Onua got back up and noticed that the jet on his right leg is busted and he groans. But then he a weird sound coming from a distance and he runs to the source of the sound.

* * *

Back in Bara Magna, the Toa Mahri were in a jail cell by Lord Draccal's soldiers. "So we lost." Hewkii said.

"No don't say that!" Jaller replied. "We can't give up. We need to find a way to escape."

"But how? All of our weapons are taken." Hahli pointed out.

"We just need to think of a plan." said Nuparu.

Then the wall exploded and the dust blinded the Toa Mahri. "What the heck?!" Nuparu exclaimed.

When the smoke cleared we see a infant with fair skin, with a football shaped head wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls holding a blaster and a white Labrador retriever with a red collar on holding a pistol.

"Who are you two?" Jaller asked.

"Come with us if you want to live!" The baby shouted.

The dog tossed them a bag of the Toa Mahri's weapons and the Toa were armed and ready. But the robot guards noticed the hole and tries to stop our heroes, but Kongu opened fired on the robot guards.

The baby fired his ray guy at the last robot guard. "Who are you?" Jaller asked.

"I'm Stewie Griffin and this my dog Brian." Stewie introduced himself and Brian.

"Hey what's up." Brian greeted.

"We don't have time to lose. We need to get back!" Stewie exclaimed.

* * *

Pohatu is running through the streets of a city while Ninjas on motorcycles are chasing him. They have red flags with a black foot on it.

"I need to et away from these guys and quick." Pohatu said and continued to run.

* * *

Elsewhere the Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic were having another fist fight in the Nerd's basement. "Michael Keaton is the best Batman!" The Nerd shouted and punched the Critic in the face.

"No Kevin Conroy!" Critic shouted and kicked the Nerd in the chest.

The Nerd kicks the Critic into a pile of boxes. "Again with the boxes!?" The critic whined.

"Don't you talk about my boxes. I love my boxes!" The Nerd shouted.

"Try recycling!" The Critic tackles the Nerd and starts to beat up the Nerd.

But then a portal opens up and Gali comes out of the other side. This caused the Nerd and Critic to stop fighting and see the Toa of Water. "Where am I?"

The Nerd and Critic both scream at the sight of the Toa of water. "A demon!" The Critic screamed as he took out his gun.

"What did satan take before he farted you out!" The Nerd took out his weaponized Nintendo zapper.

"It's not what it look like!" said Gali.

"I don't have Son of the Mask!" Critic replied.

"What?!" Gali asked.

"Let's give her Superman 64!" The Nerd said.

"I don't follow. But let me explain, just put your guns down." said Gali.

"Let's hear your side of the story and then we'll put our guns down." said Critic.

"What are you thinking?" The Nerd asked.

"Well she's not fighting back." said Critic.

"Fine." said the Nerd.

* * *

The Toa Mahri, Brian and Stewie Griffin ran through the field and reached a rocket. "What is that thing?" Kongu asked as he shot down a few robotic guards.

"A dimensional rocket!" Stewie replied as they all get in. Stewie pushed a few buttons and pulled a red lever.

The dimensional rocket flashed a bright blue aura and disappears.

The rocket traveled through multiverse space to their location. "So where are we going?" Jaller asked.

"Yeah and why are you helping us?" Hewkii asked.

"Don't worry. All will be revealed soon." said Stewie.

 **I would like to thank Wardude for Critic's demon line. Please review.**


End file.
